The present invention relates to an image sensor system which is generally called an ITV (Industrial Television) system, and in particular to such a system which can provide picture images with high contrast.
Image sensor systems such as those called ITV systems are widely used in transportation systems and commerce as well as in industry in general and are in most cases utilized for recognition of objects, identification of the configurations of objects, measurement of dimensions, monitoring of objects and inspection of defects in objects. In such applications, it is often more desirable to provide high contrast images so as to better distinguish the objects from the background rather than fine contrast images for better showing fine density gradations.